


Christmas is Coming

by an_odd_ducky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_odd_ducky/pseuds/an_odd_ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern husbands!verse drabble. Fluffiest porn I've ever written. Domestic Christmas fluff with a blowjob thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas is Coming

“Bilbo,” came Thorin’s rumbly voice from the couch. “You’ve been trying to untangle those lights for half an hour, and the only thing you’ve succeeded at was getting yourself tangled up in them. Can’t you finish them tomorrow?”

He had a point. Bilbo was so wrapped up in the massive collection of Christmas lights that he couldn’t stand up if he wanted to, and he was certainly no closer to finishing the job that when he had begun it. 

“No, sorry, I can’t,” Bilbo told him matter-of-factly. “I work tomorrow, remember? The Dean needs me to fill in for Bofur; he’s got the flu. I wonder if I should take him some soup…” He said thoughtfully to himself before continuing. “Is it Bofur would doesn’t like soup, or Bifur? I can never remember….No matter, I work tomorrow. And besides, I think I’ve almost...got it…” He trailed off as he pulled another plug end from the mess of cords and sighed. “That’s the seventh male end I’ve found, and I’ve only got three female ends. You don’t think some of them are factory goofs and were made with two male ends, do you? Maybe that’s why they were all shoved together in a bundle…”

Bilbo was so engrossed in his chatter as he tried to loosen a knot that he didn’t see Thorin until he had flopped down onto his stomach in front of the hobbit. “Oh, did you want to help?” Bilbo asked, barely sparing Thorin a glance as he tried to concentrate on his task. “I think I’ve got an end you could follOW--!” He jumped as Thorin neatly parted the light strands in front of Bilbo’s crotch and unbuttoned his trousers. “What are you doing?! Oh...oh my!”

Thorin let his actions speak for themselves as he pulled out Bilbo’s cock and took it into his mouth, not caring at all that it was soft. He gave it a few firm sucks - just enough to make it start hardening and cause the lights to slip from Bilbo’s fingers - before he pulled back. “If you will not come to me, then I will make you come,” he said with a twinkle in his eye that he saved only for Bilbo. 

“You think you’re so clever,” Bilbo huffed, tangling his fingers into Thorin’s long hair, pulled back and tied in a low ponytail. “But I’ll remind you that I’m the one with three literature degr----!” He cut off sharply as Thorin began to suck again, humming as he felt Bilbo grow in his mouth. It didn’t matter that they had just done this that morning, tangled together under the blankets while snow fell outside, lazily sixty-nining their morning wood. Thorin would never get tired of the way Bilbo’s breath hitched as he blew him. 

Bilbo’s hands stroked gently through Thorin’s hair, murmuring sweet nothings to his lover while Thorin lapped his way down to Bilbo’s balls. Sex with Bilbo was nothing if not consistantly comfortable, much like the rest of his life. The rough fucking only happened once or twice a year, usually after some social function or work party Bilbo dragged Thorin to and then proceeded to lose track of how many glasses of wine he’d had. He’d grumble for weeks after about his sore ass when Thorin hauled the giggling hobbit back home and practically threw his lover against a wall, but he really did enjoy a good, hard fuck every once in a while.  
The unhurried, initimate sex made up the bread and butter of their love-making, however, and it suited the two of them perfectly. After all, Bilbo had supposed he would forever be a bachelor long before Thorin had come into his life. And look at him now, with a ring on his finger and a hot mouth on his cock once, sometimes twice a day. Time had certainly made a fool of him. 

Bilbo's breath began to come in quiet little gasps as he neared his climax. "Thorin dear--I'm going to--come!"

Thorin pulled back at the last moment, intending to stroke his lover to completion as they normally did, Bilbo's tiny hips thrusting into his fist, but the hobbit took one look down at his cock and his eyes widened. "No!" He gasped, and quickly popped his swollen prick back into Thorin's mouth as he started to come. "Not on the lights! I'll never get them clean!"

Thorin blinked, taken completely by surprised as ropes of Bilbo's come shot into his mouth. He recovered quickly and began to swallow, but not before some of it had spilled out of his mouth and dribbled into his beard. Bilbo was laughing before he had even finished coming, the great big belly laughs that always made Thorin's heart swell up with affection.

"I'm sorry," Bilbo gasped between laughter and orgasm, sliding his spent cock from Thorin's lips. "I'm so sorry, love, I didn't mean to surprise you like that." He was grinning as he took Thorin's face in both his hands and leaned down to kiss him, humming happily when he tasted himself on Thorin's tongue. He pulled away and gently licked the trail of come from his lover's chin before kissing him again. Thorin couldn't help it as rumbling chuckles started to bubble up from his own chest, breaking away from Bilbo's apologetic kisses and sitting up so that he could tuck the hobbit under his chin and squeeze him tightly.

"Do you want me to do you?" Bilbo asked, his soft face nuzzling against Thorin's neck. The strands of Christmas lights were still wrapped around him, rattling with every movement.

Thorin hummed, then shook his head. "I can wait. Let me help you finish these lights," he answered. Bilbo gave him one more soft kiss before he pulled back and let Thorin work the lights off him. 

"Just let me go put on the kettle for some tea." Bilbo smiled at him, squeezing Thorin's hand in his before he padded off to the kitchen.

Thorin picked up a string of lights and set to work, humming a peaceful tune while the sounds of Bilbo making tea drifted in from the kitchen, and outside it began snowing again.


End file.
